Coaliper
Coaliper is a single-type Fire-type Pokemon. It evolves into Boaburn at level 17, which evolves into Pyrethon starting at level 36. Along with Fifish and Grinobi, Coaliper is one of three starter Pokemon of Hekos available at the beginning of Pokemon Amethyst, Topaz, and Opal. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #004 Ability: Blaze, Shed Skin (Hidden Ability) Species: Viper Body Style: Has a serpentine body. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Field, Dragon Catch Rate: 45 Height: 2'00" Weight: 18.0 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1HP Evolves: At level 17 Biology Physiology Coaliper is a small snake-like creature. It is an orange-red in color and has a yellow-orange underbelly. Running up and down its back are small, grey circles. On the end of its tail is a small red spike, it resembles fire and is silver. Its eyes are small and oval shaped, they are surrounded by a thin red outline. Its eyes are all yellow and have no iris. Only a small black pupil. It has a small pink forked tongue which sticks out of its mouth most of the time. It also has two small yellow fangs in its mouth. Coaliper likes to constrict foes and increase its internal temperature to the point of catching fire, burning the foe within its grasp. Coaliper cannot be burned because of its protective skin. Coaliper can unhinge its jaws to consume larger prey or for bigger and harder bites. Its yellow fangs also can retract when not in use. Gender differences None. Special abilities Coaliper has the ability to heat up its body to the point of catching fire, so naturally it has access to a variety of Fire-type abilities such as Fire Spin, Flamethrower, and Flare Blitz. It also has abilities that come from Coaliper's ability to constrict foes and wrap its body up, such as Defense Curl and Coil. Behavior Coaliper are often rather docile and relaxed, often found simply resting or eating. It is very easy to provoke however. Interrupting its rest or stealing its food can easily anger one. They also pretend to act weak and vulnerable when faced with a larger opponent to lull it into a false sense of security, then when least expecting it, Coaliper will lash out fiercely. Coaliper are very solitary in the wild, but domesticated Coaliper often cooperate with other Pokemon. Habitat Like most, if not all starters, Coaliper are rare in the wild. Coaliper do like to live in rocky, even craggy areas. Especially places with a safe, quiet place to rest. Diet Coaliper eat anything edible, whether it be Pokemon Food, fruit, or caught prey. Stats Base Stats: *HP: 75 *ATK: 50 *DEF: 45 *SP.ATK: 70 *SP.DEF: 45 *SPD: 30 *Total: 315 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Tackle *Base: Tail Whip *Level 6: Ember *Level 11: Bite *Level 16: Defense Curl *Level 21: Flame Charge *Level 26: Fire Spin *Level 31: Crunch *Level 36: Flamethrower *Level 41: Coil *Level 46: Wring Out *Level 51: Flare Blitz By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM08 Bulk Up *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM35 Flamethrower *TM38 Fire Blast *TM41 Torment *TM44 Rest *TM50 Overheat *TM59 Incinerate *TM60 Quash *TM61 Will-O-Wisp *TM66 Payback *TM70 Flash *TM74 Gyro Ball *TM82 Dragon Tail *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute *TM95 Vampire Fang *TM04 Strength By breeding -- By tutoring *Rollout *Iron Tail *Earth Power *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Superpower *Dragon Pulse *Last Resort *Heat Wave *Gastro Acid *Endeavor *Sleep Talk *Fire Pledge Origin Concept Origin Coaliper is based on constricter snakes, such as Boas or Pythons. Constricter snakes do not have venom which is why it and its evolutions do not have Poison as a secondary type. Name Origin Coaliper's name is a combination of coal and viper. Trivia None.